1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to garden tools generally and more particularly to rakes and grasping tools as a combination thereof.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Because of the practice of the homeowner or gardener to maintain and beautify his yard and garden, a number of garden tools have been designed and developed for that purpose.
Specifically, the rakes, forks, and grasping tools presently available for gathering and disposal of garden debris require a user to adopt a standing posture and/or the use of both hands. While desireable when said gardener is standing and gathering debris into piles for disposal, they become a cumbersome handicap when the gardener is squatting, kneeling or attempting to use them with one hand.
Consequently, when the gardener gathers his leaves, clippings or debris into piles, he must then lay the raking or gathering implements aside in order to transfer the debris from the ground to a refuse container, generally through the use of his hands or with the aid of a fork or grasping tool, again usually requiring the use of both hands and/or a standing posture.
A diligent search and examination of existing patents, garden stores, hardware stores and catalogs have failed to reveal the existence of a practical tool that is a one hand operable rake and grasping tool in combination.
The only devices discovered that resemble this invention's concept, of one handed use, are either implements designed to facilitate the gathering of animal excrement or conventional tong type tools used in the handling of materials or objects. Neither of which would lead one skilled in the art to find this invention obvious.
The following references are cited to illustrate the points mentioned above.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,131 to Ross, PA0 2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,484 to Cox, PA0 3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,038 to Sipe, PA0 4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,397 to Fiorentino, PA0 5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,670 to Check and Goodby, PA0 6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,671 to Gascon, PA0 7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,386 to Dirksen, PA0 8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,370 to Russell, PA0 9. U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,199 to Newcomer and PA0 10. U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,191 to Benz. PA0 11. U.S. Pat. No. 567,087 to Fitzgerald, PA0 12. U.S. Pat. No. 968,740 to Case, PA0 13. U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,072 to Ledbetter, PA0 14. U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,678 to Hout, PA0 15. U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,211 to Blom, PA0 16. U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,684 to Fleishman and PA0 17. U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,510 to Brack.
All are adequately designed and constructed for raking, gathering and grasping tasks performed by gardeners in the maintenance of a yard and garden. They do, however, have one requisite in common; they all require the user to employ both hands at once, and/or work from a standing position. To further illustrate:
All are one hand operable grasping tools that employ a hinge or construction that permits the points to close in order to effectively grasp material, or an object. They are net designed, nor are they constructed, for raking and gathering. Their purpose is solely for grasping and picking up materials and objects.
Consequently, the foregoing prior art being designed, adapted and constructed for purposes other than one handed raking and gathering garden debris, would not lead one skilled in the art to find this invention obvious.